Sub Zero Ice Punch: The Taiora Version
by Cat Girl Queen of Taiora
Summary: This is what really should have happened after Devimon sepperated the children


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own Digimon, well mabye someday , but don't hold your breath

Authors Note: This is sorta a lime, and no its not taito. Like I said in the tile its very much Taiora.

Sub Zero Ice Punch: The Taiora Version

By Cat Girl

Tai whirled around to see all the other beds head off in different directions. He saw one that was particulary low. When it passed he yelled to Agumon.

"Agumon, buddy. Jump on."

They both grabbed the edge of the bed and held on for dear life. 

Sora and Biyomon were both sound asleep when the house around them disappered and they were flung into the air. Whlie they were flying around Biyomon spoke up.

"Sora, are you okay ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little scared and cold." she said

" Don't worry I'm here."

"Thanks." "But I really wish Tai were." she thought to herself

Suddenlythe bed jerked. Sora paniced for a second thinking that mabey Ogremon or Leomon had come to get her.

"Who are you, whose there?" she asked in a panic.

"Don't worry Sora its only me." Tai said

''and me" added Agumon

"Phew, I was afraid you were some kind of evil digimon" She said

"Nope, just me and Agumon. I saw your bed fly over head and we grabbed on. Hope you don't mind the company."

"Not at all. Your welcome in my bed any time." she said

Tai looked at her strangly

"Um that came out wrong. What I meant was, you are always welcome."

"I know, and its okay." he said

Tai propped himself beside Sora. He stayed in that position for about two or three minutes,

"Um, Sora. I know under diffent circumstances this may seem like a weird question, but given the fact that I'm only in my under wear would it be okay if I could.........."

"Oh sure, I'm sorry" she said opening up the blanket.

Tai laid down beside her.

"Here we'll keep eachother warm" he said putting his arms around her

"Sure, I don't mind." she replied putting her head against his cheast.

They very rarely ever been this close before. It had happened a few times before when they were around four or five, mabye even six, but at that age their parents would look at them and say

"Awe, how cute."

If their parents had seen them right now they would be saying

"What the *bleep*. Get the *bleep* out of that *bleeping* bed."

Tai was a bit in a daze, but suddenly a fact hit him. He was in a bed, with a girl, and holding her very closly. As his ego inflated he said to himself

"I'm the man"

He loved being close to Sora. It was't really the fact that he could feel her soft bra on his cheast or that their *ahems* were right up against eachother, but just plainly the fact that the girl he had a crush on for over six years was now in his arns. He let his body relax, and laid his head on top of hers.

Sora was thinking much of the same thing. She had often imagined what it would be like to be married to Tai, to have kids, to live in a house, to be able to be In this position every night for the rest of her life. She had dreamed of what this moment would be like, she just didn't know that it would come this soon. The only thing that would make this even t any more special was if Tai told her that he loved her. 

During all of this Byiomon and Agumon were on the other end of the bed under neath the covers.

Soon they landed roughly on a forested island. Since it was still night time Tai and Sora fell back asleep in each others arms.

Sora woke up the next morning. She had the nicest dream ever. Sora was now in a king sized bed, with floral sheets, and big puffy pillows. She was now wearing a read night shirt. It had only been a dream, and now she was back to reality, but the best thing about her reality was that Tai was there with her. She looked beside her and Tai was next to her, like he was every morning with his arm wrapped around her. She cuddled closer to him and thout that this was better than any dream she had ever had.

A/N: Ok if I cofused you at the end the plot is that they are married , and the stuff that happened earlier was all in Sora's head


End file.
